Icha Icha Homewrecker 2: Ino
by DashRenders
Summary: The second of an ongoing series of short story commissions for Rush2D. Fresh on the heels of his new infidelity genre, Jiraiya wants to go back to a classic erotica staple. The older father and the pretty young babysitter. And he knows just the perfect woman for the role of the leading lady. So what if she's the same age and married...? It's only fiction.


_The following story is a commission for one Rush2D. The characters chosen, setting and ideas used within are their choosing.  
_ _The second chapter of an ongoing series, these have been broken down on to maximise the site's (minimal) layout when it comes to categorising pairs._

 _It goes without saying that I do not own the characters used within (something which I'm sure we're all grateful for.)_

* * *

Jiraiya settled into his study chair, setting aside his phone as he turned on his word processor. The feedback was already looking good. His publisher admitted that story of the gorgeous Samui seducing a hard-working husband and father away from his family was _not_ an erotica tale for most women. But it was something that was less developed in the niche markets, and every one of them had an audience that cried out for more.

Jiraiya wasn't foolish enough to rest on his laurels, either. Publisher interest was a proverbial foot in the door. He needed a product to back any claim and prove he was still in the game. And he was willing to gamble that there were as many stories to be made out of Naruto's fictional infidelity as the day was long.

It was about time his godson had started helping with the business, one way or the other.

But for now, it was time to write. Jiraiya knew he couldn't rely solely on powerful older women stealing away the gullible male lead. There was something to be said about the classics. The young, trim, cheerleader socialite, who took an interest in the older man whose children she looked after. Or an obsession, even! A little thrill to add to the mix.

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles and began to type. He knew just the aggressive femme fatale to star opposite Naruto this time. It didn't matter if she was the same age and married, herself. After all – in fiction, anything was possible.

 ** _Icha Icha Homewrecker_**

 ** _2\. Ino_**

Ino cuddled Himawari up against her hip, holding the small girl up with one arm while she waved goodbye to the car driving down the street. Streetlamps had already begun to flicker on as the sun was setting, streaking the sky with golden hues. Young Boroto was already heading back up the driveway, probably to get back to whatever video game he was playing, Ino thought. But Himawari didn't stop waving until her parent's car vanished around the corner.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked, turning to Ino as they began to walk back up towards the house. Ino favoured her with a smile, holding the whiskered girl close and tousling her hair.

"I've got a bit of writing to do for my studies," she sighed. "But I won't stop you and your brother from playing in the living room. Just give me some time to work, and I'll get you kids something yummy to eat, okay?"

Himawari squealed with delight, wrapping her small arms around Ino's neck and gushing. "I love it when you stay and look after us!" she cried, earning a laugh and a pat on her tiny back before being lowered to the ground.

"Hey – I love coming here," Ino urged, before shooing the little girl off. Himawari ran inside and around the corner of the living room, where she no doubt left some toys or a colouring-in book. Ino shut the wood-and-glass door behind her and ran a finger over the chrome handle. She loved working for the Uzumaki's. It felt like coming home every time she walked inside. The house was so immaculate that she hardly had to do any real work, except look after the kids and spend her time wisely.

And that wasn't work at all. Ino adored the stuffing out of Himawari and Boruto, and she liked to think they loved her, too. The little girl especially did. Boruto, being an oh-so-typical boy, was probably too wrapped up in his own world to notice much. He'd soon be at that age where he'd notice girls and need to have grown-up talks. Part of Ino hoped he came to see her for those things – lord knew Hinata would probably paint everything in a romantic brush and say "everything will just work out in the end."

Ino caught a photo nearby of the family, where wife and mother Hinata had actually been snapped wearing an apron. She didn't have anything against the older woman, really. But she didn't have much respect for her, either. In her eyes, Hinata had things too easy. She came from wealthy parents and didn't have to try hard for anything. She married well, too. Naruto was a successful, financially stable business owner, after all. And now, she was content to pay people like Ino to look after her gorgeous kids.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing her phone from her bag and peeking in on the children. The Uzumaki son and daughter were both in the living room, giving their attention to some cartoon on the television while they each fiddled with a toy in their hands. Ino smiled fondly at them. If Hinata was content to go out for dinner every so often and leave a gorgeous house and lovely kids in her care, she was okay with that.

But deep down, Ino didn't think that Hinata deserved to come back to such opulence every evening, either. The ivory-eyed mother had things handed to her in life, and she didn't respect what she had, Ino thought. Sure, the house was tidy and the children clean, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto took care of more than just the bills.

Naruto Uzumaki. Now _there_ was as good a reason as any to call Hinata privileged in life. Tall, tanned, handsome and successful, the husband and father was the definition of a _DILF_. An athletic man with bright-blonde hair and an easy grin, Ino more than once had touched herself while thinking of her older part-time employer. Why wasn't life able to mimic some of those indecent online videos more often? She was twenty-one, a cheerleader and the gorgeous babysitter. Shouldn't Naruto have bent her over the kitchen counter and had his way with her already…?

Ino peeked in on the kids one more time before sneaking up the stairs. Life wasn't like some poorly-directed skin film, and Naruto Uzumaki was too decent a guy to casually fuck the pretty young student. Yet _another_ reason Hinata had struck gold, she thought.

She padded into the master bedroom, which she had admired in passing so many times before. The bed looked full and fluffy. Ino could stretch out on it and still not touch the edges with her hands and feet.

It was also the Uzumaki's marital bed, and she just didn't like the idea of Naruto throwing Hinata's bare legs over his shoulders while he treated her to orgasm after undeserving orgasm.

Why do pretty rich girls get all the luck? What about the hard-working, studying daughter of a florist? Didn't she deserve a lovely home and gorgeous kids and a magnificent man to kiss and lick her flower each evening? Ino frowned and crossed her arms, her lip curling as she saw the wedding photo on the nightstand.

"A lesser woman would just take all this for herself," she muttered privately before lightning struck.

Not a lesser women. Just a _better_ woman. Someone smart and young, and willing to do what it took to get what she wanted. What she _deserved_. She looked around the bedroom. Tasteful decorations in her favourite colours and a floor-to-ceiling mirror on the doors of the wardrobe winked back at her.

It was almost palatial and seemed like it was made _just_ for Ino in mind. Her legs carried her to the bedside table, and she picked up the wedding photo, admiring how good Naruto Uzumaki looked in a suit. He would have been her age, here. Maybe even younger. Oh, how she would have _pounced_ on him, had they been in school together. But they weren't, and Ino wasn't afraid to admit that she carried a torch for older, mature men.

She looked back at the photo before covering Hinata's image with her thumb. She smirked. The house, the kids, and _especially_ the husband, all looked like they were made for her. It was her perfect life. Hinata was just keeping it warm for her until she was ready to make a move, she thought.

"I'll take it," Ino hummed, looking back around the bedroom. _Her_ future bedroom, where she would wake up every morning to a warm embrace and hot sex with a gorgeous man. Where she'd wrap herself in a silk robe and look after beautiful children who adored her. Where she could study in peace, financially secure and looked after.

She deserved it, and she'd damn well take it, too.

"Honey," she sang, looking down at the half-covered photo once more. "I'm home."

* * *

Naruto pulled into his driveway later than he thought he would. Dinner was lovely, as always, but plagued with delays this time around. Slow service and inexperienced kitchen staff, if he had to guess. Nothing worth moaning about, but it was after ten by the time he switched off the lights and parked. The kids would have been put to bed ages ago if Ino followed her timetable, which she always did.

"Maybe we'll steer clear of them for a while," Hinata mused as she got out of the car, no doubt hinting at the slow reception the restaurant gave them.

"I'd prefer it," Naruto agreed. He felt bad when they weren't able to wish the kids goodnight. "Maybe let's swear off going out for a while?"

"Sounds good," his wife agreed, walking up the steps as he unlocked the door. Ino greeted them almost immediately, her bag under her arm and a welcoming smile on her pretty features.

"Welcome home. How was dinner?"

"Slow!" Hinata sighed, smiling. "We're sorry to have made you wait so long. Were the kids any trouble?"

"They never are."

"Oh, I'm glad. But its so late! Ah, honey?" She turned to her husband, who finished shedding a dinner jacket and hanging it on a nearby hook. "Drive Ino home and pay her?"

"Of course," he agreed, opening the door back up with an ironic bow. "Your chariot awaits, Ino."

"I don't want to be any trouble," she started to say, but neither Uzumaki would hear any of it.

"There's no such thing," Naruto urged, jingling his keys. "And I still have to pay you!"

"Well…" Ino looked like she was considering it, despite having every intention of taking the offer up. Bring driven home by her handsome employer – and now her future man – was the best perk of babysitting for them. "If it's no trouble." She hooked her thumb around the handle of her bag and smiled, thanking Hinata once again before heading outside.

"Won't be long," Naruto told his wife, winking before shutting the door behind him.

Not long, but long enough to plant a seed or two, Ino thought to herself as she hopped into the passenger seat.

* * *

"So, how's everything in your life going, Ino?" Naruto cruised at a comfortable drive to her apartment complex, a few blocks away. Beside him, Ino sighed a little and chatted animatedly with her hands.

"It's okay. It'll be good to finish my term next year, though. And thank you so much for helping to support me, too," she added. He waved it away with a flick of his hand.

"You work hard, and the kids love you. I couldn't ask for a better babysitter."

"Well, I love them, too," she returned with a smile. "I hope to one day have kids as lovely as them. You've done a wonderful job with them, you know."

Naruto found himself chuckling, suddenly feeling just a little shy. It was rare for him to receive a compliment from somebody, and precious still for it to come from a lovely younger lady like Ino. "Well, thank you very much. Though I'm not sure how much fathering I get to do at work most of the day."

"Don't sell yourself short," she said. "You support them, your home _and_ myself. That's a big thing, you know."

"Well…" He trailed off, honestly feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Speaking of, any thoughts to what you're going to do when you finish your education?" He felt a little more at home with the subject steered away from himself.

"Oh, it's silly…" Ino laughed and ran a hand through her pale blonde hair. It was a pretty sound and a cute gesture, he thought. One day she would break many hearts. "It probably sounds so romantic, but I'd like to meet someone nice, maybe, and just think about being a couple for a while. I know, it's cliché – the young lady wanting Mister Right as soon as possible."

"Well, I wouldn't say it's _cliché_ ," he hummed, turning down the road towards her apartment. "And why not? Doesn't everyone want to find somebody to be with?"

"Well until then, I'm not afraid to go looking for a good one," she hummed as the car pulled to a stop in front of her building. "Besides – in the meantime, there's only room in my flat for me, really."

Naruto glanced up at the complex. It seemed rather nice but more cramped than anything. He could only imagine how little furniture the poor girl had. But then, Ino had just ever talked about her cheerleading and studies and friends – maybe she was a bit of a minimalist?

"It does look rather… cosy," he mumbled, realising too late that questioning a young woman's choice of housing was probably an idiotic thing to do. But blessedly, she didn't seem too worried.

"I could move, but all my friends are here. And the rent is cheap, so I'm able to cover my expenses and save a bit."

"For the big romantic adventure?" Naruto asked. He couldn't help it. He was older and technically employed her, but Ino was mature and fun. It was easy for him to talk to her.

"Exactly," she smiled.

"Well, all good adventures need some money behind them," Naruto chimed in, pulling the handbrake and reaching into his shirt pocket. He counted out a few notes – Ino's usual hourly rate – before adding an extra one and handing it to her. "Take it – you're worth every penny."

Ino hesitated before accepting the folded wad, pinching it between painted, manicured fingers. A moment later she beamed at him. "Thank you so much, Naruto," she sighed. And before he knew what was happening, she leaned over in the seat and pressed a quick, chaste kiss on his face, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. The soft curve of her cheek brushed against his bristled face, and the scent of her perfume wafted into his nose. He froze, his mind stuttering. But as soon as it happened, it was over, and Ino had hopped out and shut the door.

All at once, the car felt just a little less warm inside. Naruto peered through the window as she strolled up the path, looking over her shoulder and waving playfully. "Call me if you need me," she sang, winking one of her pale teal eyes at him. He wondered when exactly they looked so silvery and inviting, or how lustrous her hair seemed as it swayed down her back. And was it his imagination, or did her hips move with a little extra wiggle…? Ino didn't always walk like that, surely.

Did she? He'd have noticed before – she had a tight, firm butt that was hugged by her jeans. But then being a cheerleader, he imagined she was slim and toned all over.

He shook his head, indicated and pulling away from the curb. This… was a dangerous line of thinking. He was married, and happily! Never mind that he was a father and Ino, nine years his junior, was his babysitter. Naruto rolled his eyes as he drove back home. God, it was like something out of those trashy erotica books that were sold for a few dollars. The older father and the blonde cheerleader.

As soon as he made the connection, the image of Ino in her uniform was summoned to mind. A pleated skirt that would be perfect for pushing up her smooth, flawless thighs. A tiny top for brushing aside, exposing her creamy breasts. A pom-pom in each hand as she clung to him and bounced on his lap, squealing as her orgasm made her tremble and sweat.

Naruto pulled into his driveway and willed himself to calm down. Hinata was probably in bed by now, but just in case, it wouldn't do to stride in with an erection peeking up from behind his belt. He needed to get his thoughts off of his younger babysitter, and he told himself to think of anything else as he unlocked the door and closed it behind him.

The mild scent of Ino's perfume struck him again, almost like she belonged in their house. Wasn't that a nice idea, he thought. Naruto set his keys down on a nearby table and glanced up at a large mirror that hung nearby, squinting.

A nice guy to settle down with. Surely she meant someone _her_ age. A young buck of a thing. But he wasn't _that_ old, right? He tilted his head, looking at the malty shadow of his whiskers that he would shave off in the morning. A few fingers brushed through his hair that had been short since before Boruto was born. He used to have it a little longer and messier when he was young. Did it make that much of a difference…?

Naruto had planned on his usual half a glass of wine before bed, but he decided against it. Instead, he opened the fridge and poured half a glass of chilled water, swallowing it down. It did nothing to cool his sudden inappropriate thoughts towards his younger babysitter, but it was still healthier. Maybe it was a good idea to wake up with a sharper head and go for a run before work. Gather some fresh air and work on toning up the muscles that had softened since his business and home had become more important than himself.

For his own health, Naruto told himself. The fact that Ino was looking for a nice, romantic guy was neither here nor there.

* * *

Almost overnight, Naruto's schedule seemed to alter. For the better, he liked to believe. He woke up, poured himself a glass of juice (skipping the morning coffee) and went out for a jog around the neighbourhood, returning only when his sweats were stained with perspiration. He'd shower, shave and head to work with a renewed focus. Even if he owned his business and was little more than a manager, he was driven just to be better than he was.

By the end of the week, he found himself browsing the different colognes in a department store, thinking it might be time for a change. Nothing terribly exciting, but something fresher, at least.

"Can I help you?" A pretty young attended appeared behind the counter, with chocolate eyes and her dark hair styled in twin buns. She smiled warming, and he instantly imagined she could be a friend of Ino's – they certainly looked to be the same age.

"I'm just looking for something new, Miss… Tenten," Naruto read her tag. The young lady seemed a little pleased by the use of her name, and she seemed to spring from leaning on the countertop to moving across the samples.

"Well, may I suggest this brand for sir?" she asked, retrieving a bottle and a card. She spritzed the back and waved it before offering it for him to smell. A zesty scent hit his nostrils, and he tried not to wrinkle his nose.

"A little too young, perhaps," he murmured. It smelled more like the little gag bottle of kid's perfume that Himawari got one year as a gift. But Tenten seemed surprised and glanced between the card and himself.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip attractively. "I thought you were… well, younger than me!" Naruto chuckled. She was good; he had to give her that. He imagined it was an act that she would have perfected over time.

"Flatterer," he smiled. "You look nineteen."

"I'm twenty-two," Tenten smirked. A full year older than Ino, but just as mature and easy to talk to. Something he immediately appreciated.

"And I'm thirty." Tenten's dark eyes widened. Her mouth made an "oh" shape before she flushed.

"You ah, don't look it," she mumbled. Naruto smiled again.

"I promise I'm going to buy something," he told her, and she bit her lip once more.

"No, really! I… Well..." She trailed off, replacing the bottle before picking another nearby. A more discreet one that she brought back, leaning closer. "Okay, this one is _significantly cheaper_ ," she whispered. "And frankly, my boss would rather I try and sell you an expensive bottle of glitter. But I think _this_ is the one for you."

Without much preamble, Tenten raised the nozzle and squirted Naruto's neck. A fresh, masculine scent wafted up, and he was sure he saw her nostrils flare as she breathed it in. If she was acting, she was exceptionally good at it.

"I'll take it," he smiled. Dreamily, Tenten nodded.

"An excellent choice, sir."

* * *

The cologne was still on his neck when he showered late that evening, lathering up soap in his hands and washing under his arms and down his chest. He didn't think a week of exercise had made much difference, but he was feeling all the better for it. More than that, he felt smooth and confident. Work was going well. He had a bit more energy. And the way the young salesgirl coyly waved him away that afternoon was flattering.

Hinata must have noticed too, and Naruto was surprised when he heard the bathroom door open and close. He looked through the foggy glass in time to find his wife stepping into the shower with him, gloriously naked. Water splashed over her, giving her pale skin and heaving breasts a soft sheen.

"The kids are asleep," she whispered, standing up on her toes and wrapping an arm around his neck. Naruto felt him pulling her towards him, softly brushing his lips against hers. "Have you always been this charming and handsome?" she giggled. Before he could answer, he felt her dainty hand reaching down and curling around his flesh, squeezing it slowly and bringing him to full hardness.

Naruto moaned softly. He couldn't remember the last time his shy little wife was so bold and assertive! But as he looked down he could see how dark her cheeks were growing, and he imagined that soon enough she would be pulling her hand away and for him to take her, the same way they often made love.

"Turn around," he whispered, and Hinata immediately bared her backside to him, leaning against the glass shower stall and waiting. His hands moved over his wife's thighs and hips, and she wiggled. She always was the quiet type, and he was happy to take charge. But as he brushed the blunt tip of his cock against her glossy folds, he was thinking of how rare it was for Hinata to come to him, first.

She sighed as he pushed, her flesh parting around him as he sunk deeper into her core. Water poured over them as he ran his hand over her round backside and began to rock his hips. He should have been thinking about how lovely she looked, pale and curvy and wet from the shower. But his thoughts were elsewhere, on how it seemed like people were paying attention to him. How she had squeezed him hard and obediently turned around. How pretty young Tenten had dreamily called him youthful and admired the new scent he wore.

His thoughts flew to Ino, young and toned, long-legged and with flowing platinum hair. How assertive she always seemed to be. How soft her lips felt near the corner of his mouth and the shape of her hips in her jeans as she walked away.

Naruto thrust and Hinata bit her lip, stifling a groan. He tried to keep his thoughts on then and there, but the more he moved, the more he imagined Ino. Trim and light enough for him to pick her up and fuck her standing up, while her feet dangled in the air and her vagina dripped over the wet tiles. How she would mewl and moan shamelessly instead of biting her finger to keep quiet.

"Naruto…" Hinata's muscles clenched around him, and he reached down, wrapping her inky hair around his fist and softly pulling. She never was into roughness, but he couldn't help himself. He watched her thick thighs tremble, and her toes curl as she suddenly shook around him, splashing his sensitive shaft with her orgasm. It pushed him to his limit and he pulled out, wrapping a fist around his wet dick and jerking it. He came with a groan over his wife's back and ass, dropping thick pearls of seed over her soaked flesh. Hinata panted and shook gently, still bent over and leaning heavily against the glass pane.

Naruto leaned back and allowed the shower to soak his head. He was in trouble. He had sex with his wife while thinking of his younger babysitter.

He withdrew and came, imagining it was Ino's slimmer, paler body shaking beneath him.

She was in his mind, and he didn't think she'd be getting out anytime soon.

* * *

"I was thinking," Hinata hummed, sitting in front of her vanity and brushing her wet hair. "Want to go out tomorrow night? I hear they've got a new chef at Ichiraku's, and Ino doesn't have any plans.

Sitting up in bed, Naruto's brow furrowed. Part of him didn't want to see Ino. Not while she was firmly lodged in his thoughts like she was. But mostly, he wanted a chance to exercise and improve himself a little more. There was no denying that he enjoyed looking like the older, handsome employer to the pretty young cheerleader babysitter.

"How do you know she doesn't have plans?" he asked, confused. Hinata smiled meekly, returning her brush to the vanity.

"Well, I was so sure you'd say yes that I went ahead and called her earlier…?"

Naruto frowned, instantly feeling a little annoyed. With himself, because the last thing he needed just yet was to have the object of his lust and her pretty ass back in his face again. And because he didn't think a week of jogging and a new cologne was much of a difference. Mostly, he was annoyed at Hinata. Why even ask him if she was going to go ahead and do it anyway?

"Sounds good, then," he mumbled automatically. Maybe he was overthinking it. It was probably going to be a lovely evening, with good food and his kind wife. He'd forget all about his sudden urges by the time it was over, and they'd get back home in time for the babysitter to walk home safely.

* * *

Naruto never claimed to be psychic. Just half-decent at guesswork. The meal out had been adequate, all things considered, and the check was paid before it was too late to walk the few streets between their home and Ino's apartment building.

But he couldn't predict the weather, and he could only describe the rain as a torrential downpour that evening. Hinata told him to escort their chirpy, gorgeous babysitter home once again, and he wordlessly relented. His struggle started as soon as they hoped in the car, wet from the short run, and the air conditioner sent a chill over them both before warming up.

He fought himself to keep his eyes on the mirror and the road as he backed out of the driveway. But a powerful urge was telling him to appreciate the peaks if Ino's fresh, young nipples, straining against her wet top. And maybe she'd enjoy having them warmed up by a slow massage or licking –

"Was the meal undercooked?" Ino asked, breaking his thoughts. "You seem pretty quiet this evening."

"Oh, just off with the fairies," he muttered, instantly regretting it. Nobody talked like _that_ anymore. But mostly he was annoyed that she was the picture of innocence, and he was still struggling with keeping his libido caged up. They drove the remainder of the short distance in silence, with Naruto asking when they arrived if he was able to pull into the covered driveway to keep her from getting too wet. Ino fidgeted and bit her lip before gazing up at him with those full, pretty pale teal eyes of hers.

"Could I ask you a favour, Naruto…?"

He silently prayed to whatever god that was listening for her favour to be taking her up to her room and having wild, passionate sex to warm her up. There was no harm in wishing, he thought. What were the odds she wanted anything more than a pay increase?

"Ask away," Naruto said, reigning himself in.

"So, it's _really_ dumb, but… you know how I said I lived nearby my friends?"

"Sure." He thought he recalled her saying something about it, once or twice. "Is one of them in trouble, or looking for work…?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. But… wow, you're really sweet for asking." She smiled prettily, and he felt his urges taking a downward spiral. "But the thing is, they think I have a boyfriend."

"Okay…?" His brow furrowed, more from the thought that she was suddenly dating somebody than from confusion.

"Well, I got invited to a party next weekend. Just a light mixer, all pretty tame stuff. But they think I have a hot, _older_ boyfriend. And I don't. And I may have said I'd be bringing him around to this little do."

Naruto could only imagine what she was going to ask next, and as cool as he could, he gave her his full attention, turning towards her a little more in his seat. "Now why would you say that?"

"It's a girl thing," she grinned mischievously. It looked sexy on her, and he wanted to lean over and kiss it off her face. But soon her smile slipped back to demure, and she seemed to look anywhere but at him. "So, I know this is odd and all, but… would you consider coming along as my fake boyfriend? So that I can rub it in their noses a little…?"

Did he mind? He wanted to pull her close and teasingly whisper that they should get started with practising. But with age came wisdom, and being nine years older, Naruto was able to smirk coolly and tap his chin.

"I don't know," he hummed. "Did you say something about this guy being _hot_? Are you sure that's me you're talking about, Ino?" He was fishing a little, but if she knew it, she didn't mind indulging him.

"C'mon," she scoffed. "You're the hottest guy I know. Sakura's gonna trip over her tongue when she sees you. Or just die of jealousy."

"Do we want Sakura to die of jealousy?"

"I'd like it," Ino smirked. Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"R-really…?" She blinked as if she hadn't quite heard him. "Won't Hinata be upset?"

"Well…" Naruto scratched his cheek. Upset would be an understatement. "If it's just pretending for a night, we'll keep it to ourselves."

He'd never heard anyone squeal so loudly before, but the peal of noise Ino made was almost alarming. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of her warm, glossy lips pressed against his own, melding with his mouth before she sat back in her seat with a gasp. Her hands covered her cheeks as she blinked owlishly.

"Oh, um... I'm so sorry," she said, flustered. "I couldn't help myself, and – "

"It's fine." It was more than fine. She should do it again, he thought. He wanted another one. He wanted her. A week of idle thoughts and urges seemed like nothing after tasting the fruity moisture she wore over her plush lips. "Early practice, right?"

"Right," she smiled, her cheeks still blushing prettily. "I'll text you the details before next week?"

"Sounds fine."

Ino stood under cover of her apartment building and gave Naruto's car a shy wave as it drove away into the evening. Her tongue flicked over her lips and she hummed, a pleasant tingling or arousal settling in her stomach.

"Our little secret," she purred, turning and heading to the lifts with an extra sway in her step.

* * *

Naruto's little personal training schedule seemed to double right away. His morning jogs ran later, and his lunchtimes became salads with water. By Wednesday, he debated whether or not his little "date" was such a deception (because after all – it was just a pretend event for Ino's sake). But he picked up the phone, dialling the only person he knew who could keep a secret about women who weren't wives: his godfather.

"Jiraiya…? It's Naruto."

"Hey, kiddo," the friendly voice came through the other end. An occasional business partner (and full-time shameless sex fan), Naruto bit his cheek as Jiraiya asked what was happening.

"I was rather hoping I could ask a favour of you?" he said, as casually as possible.

"Oh? Sure, what's up? Want to talk turkey about a proposition?"

"Only if the wife calls," Naruto blurted out. "See, I promised to do something for a friend this weekend, and I'd rather not worry Hinata about it. Would it be possible for you to back me up if I tell her I'll be going over some things with you…?"

"Oh, ho…" Jiraiya was always easy going, but he could be damned tricky when he wanted to be. If he didn't know better, Naruto would guess he had spies everywhere to be able to know what was really up. "Would this friend be of the female persuasion…?"

Damn him, alright. Naruto hesitated before offering a meek "Yes?"

His godfather laughed. Fortunately, Jiraiya had a very liberal view when it came to monogamy, and even if Naruto insisted it was all innocent, it probably didn't matter in the end. "Sure, kiddo. I'll keep your little secret. Just don't be silly enough to get her pregnant."

"It's not like that," Naruto muttered. But ever since Ino had grabbed and kissed him in the car, he couldn't stop thinking about her legs wrapping around his waist while he growled and thrust and came inside her. And he wasn't sure he'd turn her down if she offered, either. "Anyway. Thanks, Jiraiya."

"Oh, anytime. But I'll want details!"

* * *

With his alibi in place, Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek that weekend and eased out of the driveway, promising to give Jiraiya her regards. He offered one last wave before cruising around the corner, pulling over soon after and setting to work. His clothes were trendy, he hoped – a little smart while still casual. He peeked in the mirror long enough to give his hair a bit more definition, like from when he was younger. Just to take the edge off of how old he may have looked. A squirt of his new cologne finished him off, and he carried on to Ino's apartment, arriving almost spot on when she told him to pick her up.

"Wow." She looked – and sounded – genuinely surprised when he stepped out of the driver's seat. Ino ran a slow eye up and down his front, clearly enjoying what she saw. And privately, Naruto felt his chest swell. He felt exhilarated. He still wasn't used to such attention, especially from someone so young and gorgeous. Never mind that for almost a fortnight, he'd _lusted_ after her. But she seemed to approve of the look, and he took that as a solid win for now.

"You know, I think you might just send some of my friends to the emergency room if you're dressed like that," she smirked, and Naruto felt himself grinning. Then, as smooth as he could manage, asked:

"Would you rather I strip?"

"Better not," Ino hummed, coming close and adjusting his collar. "They might not ever talk to me again if you do." A full, aquiline eye winked at him, and she slid around the front of the car towards the passenger seat. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the miniskirt that hugged her ass and revealed as much of her sinfully flawless thighs as possible.

Naruto wasn't too sure what to expect from a party – even when he was a carefree teen with loads of friends, he didn't find himself invited to too many of them. He knew he wasn't exactly one of the cool crowd, after all. Being in her early twenties, he wasn't sure if Ino's idea of a get together meant it would be better or worse. Were they a little more tame, or dripping with alcohol? Did the novelty of drugs and booze wear off when you were legal? He had no idea.

He was over thinking it, and he knew it. Naruto reminded himself he was there as Ino's pretend older-boyfriend. He'd probably get a few slow dances and shown off as a trophy before they called it a night. But he was looking forward to having his hands settle over her shapely hips while she grinned up at him, even if it was all just acting.

"Hey, Sakura," she greeted someone as she guided him inside a lively suburban house. It was hard to miss who she was talking to. Not so much from the bright pink hair or the figure-hugging red dress, but from how she stared at him like she couldn't believe her eyes. Was it possible she knew him from somewhere? "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Ten's not coming. Konan and Ayame are on the way, though." Miss Sakura seemed to mumble her words, looking Naruto up and down and sipping from a straw in her drink.

"Guess we'll see them later," Ino chirped, taking his arm and leading him further inside, where people he didn't recognise gave her a greeting now and again. Naruto allowed her to guide him (she obviously knew where she was heading), and when they got to a kitchen, she was grinning wickedly.

"I don't think I've ever seen Sakura so jealous," she laughed, helping herself to a glass of punch from a table. He wasn't so sure that was jealousy that he saw – the poor girl looked stoned out of her mind if he had to guess.

"As long as you're having a good time," he hummed. And she was. He was out of his house with his gorgeous babysitter in a fun social situation. What did he care if her friend was envious or sick or something else? "Many others you want to show me off to?"

"Mm, definitely Konan," she hummed, swallowing her punch. Ino smirked and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, dance with me while we wait."

Naruto felt himself make a face. He'd heard some of the music being piped through the living room on the way in, and he had no idea how to move to _that_.

"You may just lose your toes if you try it," he murmured. It was better than having a go and proving just how out of touch and _old_ he may have been. But Ino laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him back towards the main room of the house.

"It's real easy," she soothed, her hands finding their way to his shoulders as she gazed up at him. "I'm your hot, younger girlfriend. Just let everyone here know it." And soon she began to sway, smiling coyly up at him as she matched more the beat of the music than the actual notes.

"I think I can do that," he agreed, reminding himself that she wanted to put on a show. And, frankly, when would he get another chance to do something like this with her? Naruto's hands slipped down to her waist, settling around her hips. She wiggled against him a little and smirked, her eyebrows waggling.

"Not bad," Ino said. And then she was standing on her toes, her lips brushing against his cheek as her warm breath flew across his ear. "Now act like you can't wait to get me out of this dress." She kissed his jawline, her eyes never tearing from his, and he felt something inside him rise up and growl. Her skirt was tiny, and her blouse was flimsy. It would have been easy to hike her clothes up and take her then and there. _That_ would be a hell of a show for her friends, he thought.

Naruto's full hands lowered to her tight backside, cupping the round muscles and squeezing. Ino looked surprised for a fraction of a second before she melted against him, pressing herself flat against his front.

"Much better," she purred in a voice he barely heard. The music moved from jazzy and funky to slow with a seductive beat, and he felt his pretty babysitter pressing flush against him. Ino's hips wiggled and she arched, seeming to push against his hands as she slid across his chest. He felt every soft, delicious slope of her pert breasts as she brushed against him. Her leg snaked between his, and a tight thigh began to rub back and forth between his own. It took everything Naruto had not to press his growing arousal against her swaying hips.

And then she chose for him. Ino's leg slid higher as the bass built up around them. The hard lump of his growing erection pressed against her thigh and she paused, glancing back up at him. Playfulness danced in her icy eyes before she slowly turned, watching him over her shoulder as her round backside hugged his front.

Ino ground against him. She bit her lip and moaned as he slid between the cleft of her cheeks, achingly hard all of a sudden. The trousers he wore did nothing to disguise how thick and excited she had gotten him, and the way she rolled back against him was more than encouraging. Naruto felt his hands return to her hips, pulling her back to meet him as he pressed forward. Ino leaned forward and he all but dry humped her in the middle of the chatting, dancing and partying people. She moaned softly once more before gazing back up at him, her cheeks blushing prettily.

"Let's get out of here," she mumbled, turning around and putting a hand on his chest. He wondered if they overdid it. If maybe they had both gotten swept up in the moment.

"What about your friends?" he asked. He couldn't tell if she was feeling excited or nervous. But Ino just shook her head, grabbing his hand tightly and leading him towards the door. He took her warm grip in his as a positive sign.

"Don't care anymore," she said, and the pair breezed past Sakura once again before she steered him back towards his car, where she shuffled about and waited for him to unlock it.

Ino fell into the passenger seat before he finished putting his belt on. She put a hand to her heaving chest, breathing deeply through her nose. "That was more fun than I thought it would be," she said breathlessly, licking her lips. Unsure of what else to do – and still just as aroused as before – Naruto nodded and pulled away from the curb.

"I enjoyed myself," he said, and she laughed beside him. He looked over at her, and the grin on her face was priceless.

"So I felt," she hummed. Naruto stole another glance at her as he drove down the empty road. Ino's face was flushed, but then so was most of her pale flesh. Hard nipples peeked through her blouse. Her legs were splayed open in her seat, and he could see her modest, purple panties. They almost looked darker at the front, and he couldn't tell if it was a trick of the street lamps or if she really was so wet. But he was hot for her, and after feeling her tight ass teasing his erection, he was willing to push his luck.

"Am I taking you home?" he asked.

"You could." She lifted her leg, her shoe left on the floor of the car as she planted her bare foot on the dash. She reached between her legs and slowly traced over her panties. "Or we could go somewhere quiet and fuck."

Naruto didn't question it. He was too aroused to think it over. He felt a thick dewdrop of precum staining his briefs. "Where were you thinking?"

"Ever been to the golf course at night…?"

"Not even of a day. You?"

"I hear it's a good place to get nice and loud…"

* * *

Ino shivered as her bare ass sat upon the cold steel of the hood of Naruto's car. She grinned up at him as she unrolled a condom over his hard shaft, giving him a few strokes before spreading her legs wide and holding her panties to one side. In the dark, he saw only the tiniest glimpse of her pussy. Soft flesh that shone with arousal and blushing warm red compared to the rest of her snowy flesh. She didn't give him a chance to admire her. She curled her fist and pulled him against her, throwing her head back and sighing as he brushed his throbbing cock against her dripping wet folds.

"Fuck me," she begged. He didn't need to be told twice. Naruto thrust and felt himself sink into her hot, wet depths. His prick felt so much more sensitive all of a sudden. After lusting over her for a fortnight, every blissful push felt amazing. She was so much warmer and wetter than he'd ever felt. Ino clenched and gripped him tight, her hand winding through his hair and pulling as she moaned softly.

"I've wanted this for so long," she mewled. Naruto felt her legs wrapping around him, her heels digging into his back muscles as she coiled tightly around him. It was like she just wanted him inside her as much as possible, and after being teased with his own fantasies it was easy to rock and twitch in her wet sex. Ino sighed as he rolled against her, brushing over the pearl of her clit. Sweat began to grow between them already, over her soft mound and against his stomach. "So long, and _so badly_."

"How badly?" He wanted to know just how much this lithe, sexy cheerleader wanted him. To think about her jumping out of the car when he dropped her off at home, only to rush upstairs and rub over her delicate flesh while thinking of him.

As if she could read his mind, she grinned wickedly, arching and using her legs to draw him deeper into her core. "How far out did you park?" He looked around. Moonlight barely streamed through the inky treetops above them. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn they were out in the woods, rather than just the back of the golf course.

"Pretty far out," Naruto said. She smirked and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down against her. He felt the flesh of her pussy tremble as he pushed deeper inside her and Ino drew in a shaking breath. A moment later, she hollered loudly into the night.

" _Fuck me, Naruto!_ " she yelled, loud enough for anyone to hear. But there was nobody, and her cry echoed around them as she rocked herself against his twitching muscle. "Fuck me hard and make me _yours!_ "

He didn't care that she all but screamed in his ear. He'd spent an evening or two in the shower just wishing for it. But he wasn't ready for how her muscles tightened around him when she did. How her nails dragged down his back and how damned sexy his name sounded as she cried while he filled her up.

He was sure she was dripping over the hood of his car, now. She was wonderfully wet, and his hips crashed against hers with an eagerness he hadn't felt in years. Heavy balls smacked against her tight backside while she pulled at him. Ino's nails scratched down his back and through his scalp. His name became a whispered prayer on her lips before she started babbling and swearing a storm.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fucking fuck – "

Ino's tensed up and cried as she hit her peak. Everything about her became hot and tight, and she dragged Naruto over his own orgasm. He buried his cock inside her and shuddered, twitching as he quickly filled the condom with the most intense climax he could remember having.

Her legs slowly unwrapped from his waist as she ran a hand through her messy hair. Steam fogged up the finish of the car as he slowly withdrew, watching just how puffy and wet her sex had become. The condom sagged as he carefully held it, full of cloudy fluid, and she giggled coquettishly.

"Been too long, Naruto…?" She bit her lip, and now, after feeling her tremble and shake beneath him, he was comfortable enough to smirk and touch her. He brushed a lock of pale blonde hair behind her ear, winking.

"Maybe you're just that good, Ino."

"You _still_ have no idea," she promised him. He didn't doubt it.

* * *

They pulled up in front of her apartment sometime later, after straightening their clothes and using an old rag to wipe their dripping mess off the polished hood. Part of him wondered what would happen next – was she just curious about being with him, and now she'd lose interest? Or would she like to continue their little tryst in secret? It would be hard to hide from Hinata, but harder still to pretend like nothing had happened. And he wasn't sure which would be worse.

But Ino stepped out of the passenger seat silently and Naruto held his breath, until she walked (carefully) around to his side, bent over and leaned into his window. She didn't just kiss him – she Frenched him. She caressed him in a way he never experienced before. Her petite, wet tongue slid over his before she drew his lip into her mouth, sucking it before letting it go with a smirk.

"You call me whenever you want me to look after those beautiful kids," she hummed dreamily. "Or when you want me to look after you. _Especially_ if you want looking after." A full azure eye winked at him, and she began to walk away, her ass swaying that little bit more all of a sudden.

Naruto bit his lip, still wet from her mouth, and began to drive away. She wanted to keep it going. She wanted _him_ , and he loved it. Now he just had to live with being a casual adulterer.

But, surprising himself, the idea of it being with Ino didn't make it so hard for him to worry about. Like her babysitting fee, she was _worth it_.

Hinata sat at her vanity brushing her hair like she did every night. Uneventful days had passed since Naruto had come home from doing "business" with Jiraiya – something that he later decided would be a good idea to follow through with so he had some work to show for it. He sat up in bed, browsing messages and emails on his tablet. Occasionally even stopping on chat sites to look up techniques for massages or pleasing insatiable young ladies. Things had remained cool between himself and Ino. They weren't the type to suddenly start secretly texting loves notes after all, but he was looking forward to the next time they'd both be available.

And, like a blessing from Jiraiya's patron deity of perverseness, Hinata finished brushing her hair and hummed.

"Dad rang today. He was wondering if we'd like to bring the kids by and stay for the weekend."

Naruto blinked and thought fast. Hinata's family lived in the country. A good hour or so away at the very least. And like all grandparents, they liked to dote and keep their family for as long as possible.

It was, in short, perfect.

"Sounds wonderful," he chimed in before his brow furrowed and he cursed. "Ah, but I promised Jiraiya I'd go over more details with him this weekend. It's starting to get a little involving."

"Sounds big," Hinata said thoughtfully. "I mean… I can understand what you need to do…"

"Well, you _could_ go without me? I mean, the kids will probably jump at the chance to see their grandfather and his estate. Don't let me stop that!"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" She favoured him with a knowing smile. "You just don't want to go. What is it about boys and their father-in-laws?"

"We can't help it," he murmured, his attention going back to his tablet. "They all want to screw us." And as Hinata slipped into their bathroom, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Ino.

 _"Anything planned for the weekend?"_ he typed, before adding coyly, " _I mean the entire weekend_."

* * *

Naruto stood at the door, smiling and waving as Hinata beeped the horn of her car and backed out of the driveway. Boruto and Himawari seemed to cheer and bounce about in their seats, looking forward to a fun car trip with mom and a stay at their grandfather's home in the country. He waited until they were down the street and out of sight before he shut the door and bolted it. A glance of his phone revealed a new message and one that he was waiting for.

" _Care to open the back door?"_ was all Ino had typed, and he would have returned with a somewhat lewd suggestion of his own if it wouldn't take so long to stand there and write it. Not while she was tapping her foot in the backyard, having walked from her apartment and snuck around the back fence as she had boasted of doing.

"Hey there," he smiled, opening the back door. Ino smiled prettily and let herself in. She was up on her toes and kissing him before the door was shut, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she hummed and tilted her head for easier access.

"Since we've got the whole weekend, I decided to bring an overnight bag." She smirked and held up a little bathroom kit, opened for inspection. A single toothbrush and a packet of pills, which he could only guess were morning-after birth controls.

"This is it?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow arching.

"I wasn't planning on wearing many clothes," she grinned. Naruto felt his arousal starting to swell already, and he pulled her close, eager to kiss her once more. Until the ringing of the phone interrupted them and he rolled his eyes.

"Be right back," he promised.

"Go for it. I'll make us a coffee!" She grinned as he hopped around the corner, eager to grab the phone before it went to the voicemail. Alone, she set her pack down on the table and looked around the kitchen.

 _Her_ new kitchen.

"Mama's home," she cooed, finding a neat, white apron hanging nearby. Hinata's, not that she used it much, Ino guessed. After all – she was always coaxing her poor husband out to restaurants instead of making him home cooked meals! Well. It was time for that to stop.

She unbuttoned her top and clicked the kettle to boil, taking the apron as her own. It would be used infinitely more now that it was in her hands.

Naruto returned soon after, calling out and wondering how the coffee was going before the words died in his throat.

Ino stood at the sink, bare naked except for the crisp white apron that usually hung on a nearby hook. It did nothing to disguise her peach of a bum or her long legs as she danced about, pouring water into cups before turning and smirking.

"Remind me," she sang, her eyes twinkling. "Do you take milk? Or cream?"

"Why must you tempt me," he murmured, finding himself gazing at every hint of bare flesh that winked at him from behind the apron. Ino smirked, shifting all her weight onto one leg while tapping her bare foot against the tiles.

"Is there something odd about me saying the word 'cream'?" she asked, putting a little extra emphasis on it. She swayed over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream that he had never really noticed much in the past, returning to the sink and loosening the tie of her apron. It fell to the ground and pooled around her ankles as she squirted a healthy fizz into each cup.

As Ino turned around, a coffee in each hand, he bit his lip as he spied two thick spirals of whipped creaming gracing her breasts.

"Come and give it a taste," she hummed, setting the cups on the kitchen table and beckoning him forward with a curled finger. "I promise you'll like it."

He was upon her in a heartbeat, lifting her up onto the kitchen bench and lapping a thick dollop of cream from one of her breasts. His tongue swiped over the bud of her nipple and she squirmed, giggling and bending her knees around his hips.

"Told you you'd like it," she breathed. But Naruto forgot all about coffee and aprons. He was too busy licking the sweet wet fluff from between her tits. His fingers reached between her thighs and stroked her folds, finding her flesh already wet with her own nectar. He was a second away from pushing his fingers back inside her – where they _belonged_ – before he stopped and grabbed the cold can from beside her.

Ino's eyes flew wide as he sank to his knees. She tried to shuffle away, but it was too late. She laughed and squealed as he shook and sprayed a thick puff of whipped cream against her wet, bald pussy, dropping it to the side and grabbing her legs. Naruto hugged her thighs over his shoulders and licked her. His tongue made broad strokes over her flesh, swiping cold cream at first, and her warm honey soon afterwards.

"Naruto…" Ino's fingers wound through his hair as her legs kicked and shook. He knew she wasn't used to this kind of treatment, but that made him want to lavish her even more. He was going to be her first for something, and he was going to do it right, damn it. He watched her pale cheeks flush warm as he licked the last of the cream from her folds. He should have fingered her, he thought. Pushed a pair inside her wet, tight passage and spread them, curl them, and _really_ rock her world. But she was close enough to her edge, and he wrapped his lips around her hard clit, sucking softly and whisking her over her edge.

Ino came with a cry, her heels thumping against his back as she squeezed him with her thighs. A flush of slick fluid splashed against his chin, and the idea that he had actually made her _squirt_ made him throb like never before.

Naruto looked up in time to see her smiling down at him. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and grinned, squeezing him softly between her legs.

"Holy fuck, you're beautiful. Do you know that?"

He didn't, and he swelled with pride and arousal to think that she thought that way about him. "Look who's talking," he murmured. It was the best that he could come up with. But she smirked and lowered her legs, perching naked on the kitchen bench with her wet pussy winking at him from between her thighs. He imagined that kneeling there with his erection straining his sweats and his face damp didn't make him look all _that_ inviting.

Ino eased herself off the bench with cat-like graces and walked around him, pinching his shirt between her fingers. "You're overdressed," she whispered. "And tell me – how do I taste?"

"I could get used to eating you," he answered coyly, rising and pushing his sweats down. His cock bobbed, hard and red and wet already, and he didn't think twice about how easy it was to be naked around her. By the time he had pulled his top halfway over his head, he jumped as something drizzled over his naked, sensitive arousal.

He threw his shirt away and found Ino kneeling beside him, grinning playfully. Red, thick sauce ran along his prick and began to drip from his head, and she leaned up and caught it with her tongue before it fell to the floor. The bottle of Himawari's favourite strawberry ice cream topping was sitting nearby, the cap still missing.

"Just taking my turn," she purred. Naruto watched as she opened her mouth and swallowed as much of him as she could, wrapping her lips around his thick shaft and drawing back. He felt her tongue roll against his underside and she sucked, hard enough to make his knees buckle. He could only stare as she slowly eased back, leaving him shining wet but clean of the strawberry sauce.

"This is mine now," she announced boldly, her pink lips forming a confident smirk. God, her _confidence_ was something that Naruto was beginning to adore about her. He had no idea how damned sexy it looked on a woman before he started getting to know her better. But his thoughts were derailed as she curled her hand around his shaft and began to pump, taking his aching shaft back into her mouth and thrusting up and down. Ino's cheeks hollowed, and he felt every sensation leave his body. All that was left was the wet, hot suction of her cheeks and mouth, and the bump as he brused the back of her throat.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to make you _very_ messy," he warned her, his voice already turning ragged. She grinned and sat on her feet, her hand slowing down into a lazy stroke.

"Well, I'll let you choose," she smiled. Her teal eyes winked at him as she reached up towards the bench, grabbing her little bag. She stopped playing with his prick long enough to pop one of the tiny tablets she had brought, placing it on her tongue before it vanished into her mouth. He was sure now that it was birth control, and his prick twitched at the idea of spending a weekend filling her up with come. "We'll need a wash after this. Do you want to finish in my mouth…? Or pin me to the bathroom tiles and fuck the hell out of my sweet little pussy?"

Naruto _groaned_. From her ideas. For her boldness. For how easily she called her wet, pink vagina such a fun name. Something he didn't think Hinata had ever done, _ever_. And as much as he could only imagine how it would look for a woman to swallow his seed, he wanted nothing more than to fill her core up once more.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said, taking her hand and lifting her up. "We've got all weekend long for you to get dirty again."

Ino practically jumped into his arms and he caught her, struck by how nimble and light she was. A natural cheerleader. "Take me to our bathroom, honey?" She nuzzled him and he swept her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He didn't think twice about how she called it "their" space. He was too busy cradling her close as she called him sweet names.

Naruto thought nothing would beat the evening after her party, where she sat on the hood of his car and clung to him with her hands and heels. Not the sight of her blouse hanging from her shoulders and her skirt hiked up. Her platinum hair wild and messy, loose from the band she pulled it in. The slow, sweet sensation as he pushed inside her, protected by only a thin membrane of latex.

But how wrong he was. The shower head poured steaming water over them, turning her pale blonde hair dark and plastering it to her face and shoulders. His hands held her by her tight backside, enjoying every toned curve and loving how light she was as she braced herself against the tile wall. And the lack of a condom made _so_ much difference. Every sweet, slick stroke of her muscles rippled through him, pushing him to new heights. He felt her heels digging into his hips, and her nails scratching down his back as he bucked against her. Wet flesh slapped together and Ino moaned in his ear, allowing every filthy word she knew to slip down the drain behind them.

"Fuck me," she cried. "Fuck my perfect little pussy. I just want you and your gorgeous cock, Naruto. Please…"

It was more than he could take. Never in his life did he enjoy so much attention and intimacy. Not even when he and Hinata were first dating. But he brushed those thoughts away. He didn't want to think of years gone by. Naruto bent his mouth and captured her lips again, feeling Ino immediately respond. She licked him and pushed her tongue into his mouth, teasing him for all she was worth as he pushed deeper inside her. He thrust harder, and she started to clench up. Every stroke of his hands and taste of his lips made her tighten wonderfully around his cock.

"Gonna cum," she moaned, tearing herself away from his lips as she bounced against him. "I'm so close…"

"Me too," he grunted, and she gazed at him with glassy eyes.

"Fill me up," she breathed. "I want every drop, baby. Fill me with your precious cum."

He came, harder than he ever had before. He couldn't remember the last time anyone talked to him so raw or intimately, or how explosively good sex had ever been for him. But he thrust and buried himself inside Ino's beautiful pussy, grunting her name as he shook and came. He felt himself empty inside her, and every burst of thick come made her cry and shake and shiver. He felt her clenching hard around him, and he was starstruck.

Ino was, officially, the most beautiful creature he ever saw. And even more spellbinding to see her trembling like a leaf as she came on top of him. He waited until her eyes slid open before he shut the taps off. Naruto wound a hand through her hair and watched as she came back from whatever lightheaded haze she went to as she climaxed.

She was upon him in an instant, wet and firm, slowly uncoiling her legs from his hips as her tongue darted into his mouth and caressed his own. He felt warm wetness dribbling out of her pussy onto the wet shower floor between them.

He had only just had her, and he wanted her again. More than anyone else in his life.

* * *

Hinata pushed her key into the lock late on Sunday, entirely worn out. Her father and his relatives, bless them, didn't stop insisting that it was about time she started to do more around her house. If Naruto was going to be working all day long, it was only fair he had home cooked meals to come home to instead of dining out so often. And there was no chance of arguing her case with her very-traditional family, either. On top of it, the kids never stopped acting up. They virtually vibrated with excitement from the moment they arrived, running roughshod through the gardens and cheering at every suggestion.

Boruto and Himawari sped past her into the living room, where their games and toys mostly lived. Excitable as they were, they made no secret that they missed the modern luxuries that their grandfather didn't bother with. And frankly, Hinata was sorely tempted to forget everything she was told and call Ino up to babysit.

At least until she reached the foot of the stairs and there, hanging on the bannister, was a bra. Her own, no less. Just… casually left, as though dropped or discarded. She picked it up and frowned, before noticing a pair of sleeping briefs a few steps up. Confused and tired, she climbed the stairs, finding more of her clothes scattered about. When she made it to the next floor, most of her wardrobe seemed to sit clumped near the bedroom door.

The sounds coming from the other side were unmistakable, and she opened the door as quietly as she could.

For all that she expected to find, it wasn't this. Not her husband, sitting naked and wet with sweat with his back to the door. And not their babysitter, Ino, with her legs crossed behind him as she bounced on his bare lap in the lotus position. Somewhere, some rational part of her mind went quiet, and all she could do was stare at what she was seeing. Like it wasn't quite real.

Ino, her head resting on her husband's shoulder, opened her eyes and stared at her. Hinata distantly realised this wasn't some perverse nightmare or hallucination. The younger girl gazed at her before she smiled wickedly. The look on her flushed face was nothing short of predatory, and Hinata shuddered as Ino grabbed the back of Naruto's hair and licked his ear.

"Do you want to come for me, darling?" she purred. Her cool blue eyes never left Hinata's face. But her husband didn't notice. He only groaned and nodded, and the young babysitter rocked a little harder and a little faster against his lap. She hummed and rolled her lips, coaxing him on. "Do you want to fill me up, again? Aren't I so much _nicer_ than what you've had to settle for all these years…?"

He nodded again, more urgently than before. But Hinata felt too numb to notice. She felt helpless, pinned under Ino's dominant gaze. The younger woman sucked his earlobe and smirked.

"Do you want to fuck my sweet little pussy _forever_ , baby…? To make me your everything…?"

Naruto groaned and thrust hard into her, pulling her down against his hips until Ino's toes curled up. His head fell on her shoulder before he went still, and every short thrust of his hips took Hinata's breath away. There was no mistaking the jerking, tensing motions as he came inside her. But then, who knew how long and how many times he had already…?

Ino kissed the side of his face, playing with his hair as she slowly stretched and stood on wobbly legs. A thick pearly drop of his seed fell from between her thighs, staining the sheets of their marital bed. But Hinata wasn't capable of thinking anymore. She could only stare at the younger woman who whispered something soothing to him, and he fell forward, catching his breath.

And then Ino's attention was solely on her, and Hinata felt frightened as she backed out of the room, followed by her babysitter stepping off the bed and walking out into the hallway. She was naked, sweaty, flushed, and still dripping from her husband's climax.

"Before you ask," Ino announced, crossing her arms after shutting the door behind her. "I'm a cheerleader, and that means I'm flexible and tough. It's the only reason I'm able to walk after fucking my man all weekend long." Hinata's brain didn't cooperate with her. It refused to conjure the image of Naruto and Ino coupling for two days straight, and it struggled to catch up to the bold declaration that her husband belonged to another woman, now.

"Your man…?"

" _Mine_ ," she repeated. And Hinata realised that she was in the presence of a very alpha woman, who was firmly in charge of the situation. It didn't phase Ino that she was naked and sweaty from strenuous sex. Why would it? It was something to show off, and besides: Hinata was _beneath_ her.

"You have two choices," she continued. "You can leave. Write a letter, make something up, and go back to your privileged little life with your rich family. Never phone. Never return. This house, those kids and this man are all _mine_ , now."

"I don't…" Hinata was interrupted as Ino glared.

"Second, you can stay and make up for your mistakes. You can work. Clean. _Actually_ fucking cook. But make no mistake – this isn't a lesson. You'll be a maid, and this is still _all mine_."

"But this is my –"

"It _was_ yours," Ino said, holding her hand up to cut her off. "Think it over. But I have my man's cock to suck, so do it away from my house." She spun on her heel and entered the bedroom again, closing the door behind her. A minute passed before Hinata heard Naruto sighing softly, followed by wet, sensual noises of eager oral sex.

Numbly, mutely, she turned and walked down the stairs, stepping over her clothes and holding the railing for support. The kids didn't notice as she opened the door and walked out into the night. It wasn't until she made it to the end of the driveway that she was able to breathe easier again.

She didn't feel welcomed in her home anymore. After all – it was Ino's, now.

* * *

"Kakashi…" Jiraiya clapped the table, leaning forward with a grin. "My most loyal reader and valued critic. What did you think?"

Silver-haired, fresh-faced and professionally dressed, Kakashi didn't appear to be an expert in the erotica trade. And in truth, he wasn't. That would require him to have a library of books besides Jiraiya's collected works. But he _was_ perhaps the most avid reader and fan of the _Icha Icha_ series as a whole and being given a chance to read an advanced copy of the new draft was as good as a Christmas present.

"Well," he said, tapping his chin and waiting for the coffee they ordered to arrive. "First of all, I _loved_ it. You may have struck new ground with this direction you've taken…"

"Right?" Jiraiya leaned back, grinning cordially. "It's such a departure from romance!"

"It's a departure, alright," Kakashi agreed. "Actually, I felt a little... well, bad for Hinata."

"It's just a story," Jiraiya interrupted, holding up his hand. "One of many in this new volume. Besides, you were meant to connect more with miss Ino than the 'Plain Jane' Hinata!"

"Oh, you got Ino's personality to a tee," he agreed, silently wondering if the firey blonde was someone he wanted to connect with. Though the asserting, aggressive way Jiraiya portrayed her definitely made her seem more alluring from the outspoken wife she was, now.

"But that's another thing." Kakashi leaned forward, his voice dropping a few degrees in volume. "Aren't you at all concerned that Ino or Hinata.. or even _Naruto_ are going to find out about these?"

"Hardly." Jiraiya waved his hand. "The girls would sooner die than reveal that they read my stories, and if push comes to shove, we'll change the names before we go to the publisher. You worry too much, Kakashi."

"Well, if you're sure." He wondered if the small scene where Jiraiya himself played a part would be edited to resemble somebody else. "In that case, I thought it was fantastic. But compared to the first chapter you showed me, you may be at risk of going a little stale in a hurry if all your female leads are aggressive and shameless like Ino and Samui…"

"Huh." Jiraiya frowned, scratching his cheek. "I rather liked that bit about them… But I can see you're point. Any suggestion?" Kakashi looked startled for a moment.

"You… want my input? On the future of _Icha Icha…_?"

Jiraiya winked. Oh, the perks of having an avid fan. They were only too willing to offer help.

"Sure! Who else would I possibly turn to with such an important task?"

"Well!" Kakashi folded his hands and looked thoughtful, but it was entirely too obvious that he was struggling not to list every idea he'd ever had. "What about making your next chapter somebody a little more… demure. Polite. Mature but soft spoken…?"

"Who did you have in mind...?"


End file.
